Protection with Love
by Broken in silence
Summary: Bonnie's father is a mobster which means her life is in danger and she needs protection and Damon is the bodyguard assigned to protect her and they both hate it,but when you start to fall for the mobsters daughter things end bad...ooc Human.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_AN- If this is liked let me know if its not liked I'll remove it…I have other stories but I'm like blocked on those but this came to me._

_**Chapter- The Princess and The Lackey**_

Two very different people on too very different walks of life are about to become the most important people, too each other with time and a whole lot of patience…considering these two people were suppose to be anything more…than protector and client,

Bonnie Bennett, young rich and beautiful caged always under constant guard but mostly lonely; her father is a big time mobster but they don't really talk about it, his dangerous lifestyle is what leaves her under constant threat… and it drives her crazy because all she wants to do is be a normal teenage girl, but no such luck…

Damon Salvatore down on his luck, hard up for cash and drinking his life down the toilet; because he doesn't have much and he's constantly searching for that missing piece he can't quite get hold of yet. but hopefully life will start to look-up, that's why he agreed to take up a new job as a bodyguard…plus the money offered for job he couldn't pass up.

"So, when does the new body guard arrive?" Bonnie makes air quotes taking a seat across from her father nonchalant.

Her father places his drink down looking squarely at his daughter, "Later today"

"Oh_, goody_"

"Sarcasm is not attractive, dear"

"So, where did you find this new guy?"

"He came highly recommended… so young lady you will not run this one off understand me"

Bonnie rolls her bright-greens nonchalant at her father ignoring him. "I said do you understand?"

"Yes, dad"

"Good, I'll be out of the country for a couple of days, so let this guy protect you, so I don't have to worry"

Bonnie smiles slyly. "I'll do my best, daddy" Bonnie rises to hug her father sweetly,leaving his office.

"What do you, know about this guy?"

"I know that he isn't someone you want to cross and that he loves his daughter very much"

Damon fixes his tie frustrated he hates dressing up he feels like a trained monkey in a suit. "And his daughter?" The guy shrugs. "A bit spoiled, but who wouldn't but when you grow-up living like this"

The door opens suddenly, turning to face it, Damon and are stunned but mostly, Damon didn't know what to expect, Damon examines the petite girl and she's beautiful cinnamon skin, chocolate brown curls that flow effortlessly down her back and neck soft cheek-bones accompanied by the most siren like smile that dance across crooked lips and the most soul stealing green eyes that keeps him from looking away.

"You must be the new bodyguards…_humph_" Her tone is very condescending.

"What… not what you expecting?" his voice is very snippy.

"Actually, a pretty boy and side-kick definitely not what I expected"

Bonnie keeps walking before Damon could say anything, jumping into her Black CSL550 pulling out the drive-way like bat out of hell.

Damon and his co-worker step into the house . " Nice to meet ,you too"

"_Pretty boy_! She's a judgy little thing I should feel more insulted, but what would be the point considering it came from some pampered princess, who doesn't know the first thing about the world"

"Just let it go man… rich kids" His friends taps his chest.

Damon exhales and already he didn't like this girl she was rude and he could tell that their would be many moments that he would want to snap her neck.

Damon looks around at the lavish palace in awe, he never could imagine living a life of such luxury, marble floors, priceless artifacts 20 feet chandeliers this house was a decorative master piece he'd be lying if some part of him wasn't jealous and resented the fact that he would have to struggle his whole life to have half of this.

"Damon Salvatore…"

"Yes, that's me"

"Jasper Bennett, follow me"

Jasper Bennett leads Damon into the study immediately pouring himself a drink taking a seat. "Have a seat, can I offer you a drink, cigar"

"No thank you, sir"

"Okay, lets get straight to the point, your job is simple protect my daughter at all cost…nothing less, understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now I'll be gone for two weeks and I'm trusting you with the most precious thing in my world, do you understand?"

"Loud and clear"

"Alright, that's all"

Damon walks out waiting for the brat to return he's reduced to not being bothered with knowing her name, she may be beautiful but; that doesn't make-up for her poor attitude Damon hated people who judged him, who is she to call him a _pretty boy_.

"Hey Bodyguard, I need for you too grab my bags out of the car" She snaps her fingers at him.

"Hey rich girl, that's not my job"

"As of right now. it is"

Damon scoffs. "Do it yourself , I was assigned to protect you, not to be your lackey"

Damon turns his back to her which pisses Bonnie off. who is this Bodyguard to talk back to her.

"you work for me"

"No princess, I work for your father"

"Yeah, well my father isn't going to be around so technically your working for me, so if I tell you do something, you have to do"

"Listen you little brat-"

"Damon…Can I talk you for a minute now" the other bodyguard interrupted.

Damon clenches his jaw as he follows his co-worker out. "What the hell, is the matter with you?"

"That little brat, in there thinks she can tell me what to do"

"She can, she's the bosses daughter, and your assigned to protect her"

"Yes, protect her not be her _little bitch_"

"Listen man, just do what the girl says okay, and things will go a lot smoother"

Damon exhales deeply looking towards the living area thinking about all the always he could strangle young Bonnie Bennett.

"I'm waiting…"

Damon crudely walks away from Bonnie ignoring her. "I'll do… whatever you need miss Bennett"

"Thanks-" Bonnie pretends like she's thinking of his name. "Aaron" Bonnie nods. "And pretty boys name is…"

"Damon Salvatore"

Bonnie squints already plotting on how to lose Damon Salvatore, as her bodyguard although she did think he was something to look at soft blue eyes chiseled cheek-bones pouty lips, jet black messy hair, he shouldered with a bad boy persona, but she was tired of having someone shadow her every movement; because who her father is. so there for Damon has to go ,no matter how good-looking he is.

"So… the new bodyguard ,is a little young..." Bonnie fiddles with the things on her father's desk.

"He's not that young, I figured you'd be more accepting of someone who looked like they could be around your age…So what do you think about him?"

"I don't like him, he's rude"

Jasper kisses Bonnie cheek. "You Don't have to like him, you just have to let him protect you"

"Seriously daddy, don't I get any say in the matter… I personally feel like I don't need a bodyguard"

"Were not having this conversation again, he stays"

Jasper hugs Bonnie tightly. "See you, in two weeks sweetie" Jasper leaves out the kitchen French door.

"Hey, baby blues"

"I have a name, princess"

"That's nice…gear up or whatever you do were going out"

"My orders are to protect you, and your father said, that I was to make sure that you stayed in at certain times"

"Well, my father just left so that means, I'm in charge" Bonnie said with a huge grin.

Damon smiles arrogantly. "No, it means I'm in charge and your ass isn't going anywhere"

Bonnie also laughs. "Try and stop me" Bonnie pushes past Damon. And he fights the urge to snatch her up, he realizes this isn't going to be an easy job at all, this girl is very stubborn and obnoxious and two-weeks with her might result in him killing her…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**Chapter- Night clubs and Superglue**_

"Try and Stop you…I'll show you pampered brat "

Damon shoves a chair under the door knobs locking Bonnie in the room, Aaron watches him move back and forth across the marble floor shaking his hands in a choking manner at the door steam coming out of his ears. "You didn't just lock her in there"

"Of course I did, she's so annoying, I swear I'm this close from strangling her self-entitled ass"

"This isn't going to end well you know that, she could get you fired"

"That may be the best thing that could happen, because she might need protection from me in the next two weeks"

Aaron laughs because no one has ever made Damon this mad in all the time that he's known him. Damon takes a seat outside the door smirking amused.

Bonnie has her 6 inch Black Stella McCartney pumps on, this highly inappropriate sheer black dress that she found in her in-walk closet, Bonnie graces the mirror retouching her lips one last time, heading over to her door that was not budging at her attempt to open it, she soon realizes that the door is jammed by something.

"Very funny, bullet proof, now open the door"

"Not a chance"

"You asshole" Bonnie bangs on the door the venom behind her words gives Damon such pleasure. " Bang all you want your not getting out of this room" Damon laughs slouched in the chair piling his orange smirking. Bonnie hit's the door one last time heated.

"She sounds pissed"

Damon shrugs. "So what!" Damon listens very closely because the little princess as gone all quiet all of a sudden. "I guess she's calmed down" Aaron says smiling.

Damon quickly jumps to his feet rushing into the room, seeing the sheet tied around the bed post and over the balcony. "Son of a bitch" he yells looking down the drive-way at a waving Bonnie who has huge smile on her face winking as she drives off.

"I guess she didn't need you to open the door after"

"Shut up, Aaron"

Damon pulls out his cell phone. "Lets go" Aaron looks down at his phone. "You put a tracker on her"

"Her father put a tracker on her, which is good thing for us"

Bonnie makes it to the after-hours club meeting up with her two very best friends Caroline tall and blonde blue-eyes to match her gorgeous face and Elena also tall slightly shorter than Caroline long- brown hair soft peanut brown eyes and also very gorgeous, Bonnie loved them they kept her grounded and from feeling utterly lonely In her world that was missing a mother and absentee father who did things she wasn't proud of. they kept her from being self-absorbed and entitled..

"Ladies are we ready to have a good time"

"Hell yeah… My nickname aint party hard Caroline for no reason" Caroline says with no shame. Bonnie and Elena laugh because Caroline could get pretty wild.

"So drinks on you"

"Absolutely!" Bonnie says with a smile.

"it's a good thing, the owners afraid of your dad"

Bonnie just nods she didn't like that her being Jasper Bennett's daughter gave her free reign over places all normal unprivileged kids wouldn't. "Lucky me" Bonnie rolled her eyes letting Caroline pull her into the club laughing happily.

Out of nowhere Bonnie feels these things rough drunken lips crash into hers it was sloppy and all teeth pushing the drunk boy back. "Tyler, you really have to stop doing that" Bonnie wipes her mouth disgusted by this unwelcome kiss.

"I can't help myself when your around" He slurs his words trying to flirt.

"Well, sweetie am gonna need you to try a lot harder, because you kiss me like one time I'm gonna rip your balls off and wear them like earrings…got it" Tyler nods and Bonnie slaps his cheeks. "Good!" Elena hands Bonnie a drink and they proceed to the dance floor with Caroline who was already on her fifth drink.

Damon and Aaron arrived, Damon was highly peeved he hated that he even allowed her to slip away from him, walking through the crowd of teens he spots the young miss Bennett plopping around on the dance floor, and for a moment he _thinks she looks absolutely divine_ but that quickly passes as he approaches her.

"Miss me"

Bonnie frowns at the sight of Damon. "How did you find me?"

"That's not really important, lets go"

"NO!, I'm with friends and I don't feel like leaving"

Damon is quickly loosing his patience with her; Elena and Caroline look at Damon like two dogs in heat. "And you are?"

"He's nobody, and he was on his way out"

"Either your spoiled ass leaves with me right now or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out "

"You don't scare me and I'm not leaving" Bonnie goes to walk away and Damon grabs her arm and she swings trying to slap him which he stops quickly throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you fuckin' knuckle-dragger"

"Wow, do you kiss your father with that mouth" Damon turns heading for the exit. "Call us later"

"Hey your just gonna let him take me"

Some bulky bodyguard gets in Damon's way. "Stay of this unless you want the cops up here for whoever employs you , for selling liquor to minors"

The Bulky guy steps aside. "Useless" Bonnie gives an evil look to the guard.

Damon carries Bonnie to his car while she wails on his back. "I said put me down ape"

"Not until you behave like a good little girl" Damon taps her ass throwing her in the back-seat strapping her in…

"Now be a good girl, before I spank you"

"When my father hears-"

Damon slams the door in her face and Bonnie screams out of frustration.

"Yeah, Yeah…I'll be fired what else is new"

Bonnie and Damon drive for about a good hour an a half without speaking a word he blasts all these songs that he constantly sings along too she thought it was kind of endearing.

"_He licked his lips said to me girl you look good enough to eat_-" Damon stops seeing her in the rare view mirror watching him indulge in some good old fashion singing.

"What?"

Bonnie shrugs. "I just would have never figured you for gaga fan"

"I'm not, my brother listens to this chick when he's depressed" his tone was serious yet sarcastic.

"Sure blame it on your brother, that is if he even exist"

"What is your are problem, are you purposely trying to piss me off"

"Yes, your quite the sensitive pretty boy aren't you"

"And you're a pampered bitch"

"_Ouch_!" Bonnie scrunched her face.

"What! can dish it out, but can't take it"

"No, I can take it's just... you're the first bodyguard that isn't a complete dip"

"Should I ,take that as a compliment"

"Take it however you like, still doesn't mean I like or have any use for you"

Damon pulls into the drive-way, and they both get out quickly. "Your father is a pretty dangerous man with a lot of enemies-"

"And why should that be my problem, I deserve to live a normal life not surrounded by the likes of you" Bonnie interrupted, Damon couldn't think of anything to say for a moment he caught a glimpse of a girl who just wanted to be normal whatever the hell that means anyways...

"Oh! just because we talked don't go thinking it was some bonding experience, I don't like you and if you ever do what you did to me again you will regret it, Pretty boy"

"Oh don't worry Princess, the feeling goes both ways"

Bonnie walks into the house followed by Damon who is met with a slamming door to the face and he was right back to wanting to rip her head off again….

"Hey, Daddy!"

"How was your first night with Damon, you haven't run him off yet have you"

"No, I've been on my best behavior" Bonnie smiles mischievous.

"Good, that's what I want to hear…Good night sweetheart "

"Night Dad"

Bonnie hangs up her cell phone up, sneaking downstairs she sees Damon asleep on the couch he looked adorably exhausted this was to perfect for Bonnie to do what she wanted to get rid of him although for the first time she felt oddly bad about doing this too him….

The next morning the first thing Bonnie hears is Damon yell her name throughout the house charging up the stairs…

"You super glued my hand to my face"

"Too much" Bonnie asks innocently smirking.

Damon tightens his jaws clenching his teeth, he turns and walks away before he does something he can't take back…

"What's wrong with you"

"She super glued my hand to my face, this isn't over ,she will pay"

Aaron tires not to sneaker… "Shut-up" Damon Says walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L. J. Smith**_

_**Chapter- Pool incidents and Towels**_

"So where is the super hot bodyguard" Caroline stressed the word "_hot_" Looking around the house looking for Damon to appear. "Ew…Caroline control yourself"

"I can't help it, thinking about him gets me all hot and bothered"

Bonnie shivers with disgust. "Well to answer your question, he's probably trying to unglue his hand from his face"

Elena and Caroline look confused at Bonnie who's standing there all gleeful. "What did you do?"

"Lets just say superglue is awesome" Bonnie heads for the kitchen, closely followed by Caroline and Elena. "So Bonnie, you don't find him attractive at all"

"Sure he's hot and if he weren't my bodyguard I might actually like Damon"

"Damon, Oh that's a nice name strong" Caroline says with a smile.

Bonnie looks at Caroline like she's crazy for already obsessing over Damon, girl was boy crazy.

"I call dibs"

"No need, you can have him" Bonnie quickly replies.

"I was talking to Elena" Caroline turns to face Elena . "I make no promises"

"You both you should be ashamed of yourselves"

"And you shouldn't be such a prude, I mean he's older and sexy as hell"

"Screw you, slut"

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline laugh taking a seat at the table. "Oh. I hope you didn't mess up his gorgeous face with that little stunt"

Bonnie just shakes her head laughing with a quick shrug of her shoulders not really caring but she thought it would be shame if she did damage him.

"Okay, forget Damon… I want to have a pool party tonight so... Caroline"

"You need me to spread the word…on it"

Caroline pulls out her Cell phone placing a few text messages as Elena looks out the window seeing this tall, brown-haired green eyed boy appearing with Damon she shallows hard taken with him immediately. "Ah Bon, who's this with you're bodyguard"

Bonnie looks at the very good-looking boy walking with Damon taking a look Elena's drooling face and she agrees that he was hell of fine as well. "I have no idea…but Damon said last night he had a brother, I thought he was lying"

"A brother there are two of them" Caroline barges her way to the front of the window mouth open at the sight. "I think ,I need a cold shower" her tongue practically took to the window as she watches Damon and possibly his brother approach the French doors.

"She super glued your hand to your face, I have to meet this girl" he says laughing.

"Its not funny, Stefan"

"Yes it is, because I have this memory of you duck taping me the toilet"

"Man Steffy, you really got let that one go"

"No, I don't have to"Stefan says drying shaking his head.

Elena opens the French doors quickly catching Stefan's eye a breathtaking moment for both of them. "Hi, I'm Stefan" Stefan gives her his hand, and she takes it. "Elena"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

Damon rolls his eyes at teenage first time love mainly because he was very cynical about love he's broken a few hearts and he can honestly say he's never had his heartbroken because he's never given to much himself in a relationship which why he has bed buddy's that was good enough for someone like him, although this would never be something he'd admit out loud he was waiting for something or someone that he wanted to give it all too.

Damon brushes pass them and he is bombarded by Caroline. "Hi Damon, we haven't officially been introduced I'm Caroline, One of Bonnie's best friends"

"Really the ice queen has friends" He looks over at Bonnie.

Bonnie gives Damon sarcastic ha, ha, laugh annoyed turning her back to him and Caroline.

"So, how's your face everything still perfect"

Damon squints at her annoyed he was not in the least bit interested in entertaining her or her questions. "Yeah, everything's fine" Damon tries to move his away around Caroline, who moved right in his path. Damon clears his throat to get Bonnie's attention he nods for her to get Caroline.

"Caroline shouldn't finish making those phone calls"

"They can wait Damon and I are talking" Caroline just looks at Damon all googlie eyed.

"No, now Caroline, Damon isn't going anywhere you'll have plenty of time to talk with later"

Caroline huffs at Bonnie also annoyed.

Stefan starts clapping pulling himself away from Elena. "May I say well done, superglue, hand to face… I laughed so hard ,so thank you"

"Your welcome" Bonnie smiles at Stefan.

"I'm Stefan by the way… Damon's-"

"Pain in the ass girly little brother" Damon cut Stefan off quickly.

Stefan waves Damon off ignoring his comment. "Stefan, I'm having a pool party tonight your more than welcome"

"Hold it, I didn't approve of a party"

"Well I don't need your permission, to throw a party in my own house"

Damon steps into Bonnie personal space. "Like hell, you don't" Bonnie and Damon look each other squarely in the eyes challenging each other, they trade some back handed remarks as Caroline, Elena and Stefan watch, Stefan has this odd look of gratitude because no ones ever made Damon loose his temper like this., Elena sees the sparks flying between them hate or something different she doesn't really know she's too distracted by Stefan and Caroline goes from cheery to pouty from watching the exchange there was definite _fireworks_ if you asked her.

Damon throws his hands up in surrender and Bonnie goes the other way irritated and she couldn't wait for this party tonight, if only further piss Damon off.

It's a couple of hours into the party and Bonnie hadn't gotten an inch of herself wet since it begin which Damon found weird since this was a pool party after-all. he 's been keeping a close eye on her thinking of how to pay her back for the super glue incident. Bonnie sees him watching she knows the look of someone plotting because she often had that to get rid of her bodyguards but she sees these unused towels laying around and she needs them out of the way and who better to do her bidding than Damon she liked pissing him off.

Damon headed towards Bonnie trying to avoid Caroline, who was hounding him all night. while Stefan and Elena stayed closed off in some corner talking and giggling which made Damon and Bonnie both sick.

"Hey, Errand boy take these in the house for me"

"Do it yourself"

"No, that's what your for"

"I said no"

"And I said do it"

Damon and Bonnie argue by the pool going back and fourth insult for insult.

Bonnie shoves the towels at Damon, who pushes them back at her and she pushes them Back at Damon noticing how close she is to the edge of the pool putting just a little bit more force behind his last push making her fall in.

Damon laughs at her slashing into the pool, he's now laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you pushed me in the pool" Bonnie looks up to Damon pissed.

"I didn't push you, you fell" He has this innocent pout on his mouth.

Bonnie climbs out of the pool. "Towel" Damon holds the towel out smiling amused.

"Oh, this is far from over" Bonnie snatches the towel heading for the house.

Stefan approaches Damon. "Don't you think that was a little immature"

Damon gives Stefan a side-look. "Nope, she deserved it" Damon walks away from Stefan, going into the house, heading straight for Jasper Bennett's luxurious liquor collection.

This girl was driving him up the wall why was this girl any different than anybody he would normally brush off and not care, but something's different about this damn girl.

Bonnie walks into the den her hair wet and tangled down her face and back her curves snuggled to the white t-shirt, he was taken aback by her beauty but he _thinks_ this is wrong she's younger than him and he's her bodyguard.

"You think your pretty clever, don't you"

"Well, I don't like to be so obvious about it" Damon says shrugging his shoulders his drink swirling.

Bonnie also pours herself a drink eyeing Damon, because she hadn't expected him to put a fight all the other bodyguards were afraid to challenge her back but not him.

"Are you ready to behave and call a truce"

"Not a chance , I owe you"

Damon exhales looking at his hand that still had flecks of glue still on them. "Why are you so damned determined to get rid of me"

"Because, I don't like you"

"Touché, now your real reason"

"Simple, I've had a bodyguard my entire life and I'm tired of it…so therefore you need to go"

"So, I should be expecting pay back" Damon has smirk on his cheek eerly delighted at the challenge.

"Yes!" Bonnie winks walking towards the doors of the den smiling, which makes Damon smile for the first time because at least now he sees why she's being such a pain in his backside.

"And if you grow to like me in the process of getting rid of me…what then?"

"That would never happen" Bonnie dismisses the thought heading back to the party.

Damon finishes his drink. "Don't so sure, Princess" he also heads back outside….

Damon was determined now more than ever to beat her at her own game, because even though he wouldn't admit this to Bonnie he needed this job for himself and Stefan so she was going to like him even if it killed him trying to make her….


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_AN- thanks to all the readers who have reviewed and faved or just like or love the story…I really appreciate it = ) friends. _

_**Chapter- Nice gestures and Soon to be EX'S**_

Bonnie graces the bottom of the steps peering into the living room at Damon who was toning his magnificent body with a practice of yoga, she watched oddly delighted his bare chest glistened in the sunlight she thinks could that man get anymore hot; yeah Bonnie had some weird attraction to Damon that was apparent the first day she met him and now that he's been around for a few days now, she's starting to really notice him.

"Are just gonna stand there and gawk princess, or do you wanna join me"

" I wasn't gawking" she says defensively because she was obviously checking out the merchandise.

"Sure you weren't" Damon says it teasingly grabbing a towel patting himself looking Bonnie up and down. "Cute PJ's" he says with a smirk.

Bonnie merely smiles at Damon because he's teasing her again, she is really surprised they weren't fighting yet which she finds suspicious.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She squinted her eyes.

Damon smirks giving her a interrogating look. "I've decided to kill you with kindness, I'm gonna do the impossible and make you like me"

"And when you fail miserably"

"I'll gladly quit, guarding your body" Damon makes a point of looking her up and down from head to chest to hips than legs.

"Your own, Pretty boy"

Damon towers over Bonnie capturing her in those soft blues. " Lets get one thing straight, I haven't been a boy since my dick grew long enough, that I didn't piss on my balls anymore"

"That was just gross and entirely TMI" Bonnie face is twisted in disgust although she couldn't keep her eyes from landing on his lower anatomy.

Damon smugly turns from her continuing his yoga, and Bonnie leaves a little hot and bothered by this conversation and Damon does his yoga for another thirty-minutes before heading to the kitchen where Bonnie is standing now fully dressed prepared for her day.

"I made you a sandwich"

"What'd you do to it?" Damon looks timidly at the sandwich.

"Nothing, _geesh_ so suspicious, I just figured you'd be hungry after your work out"

"Ah, you promised to pay me back for the pool thing, its only fair that I don't trust you"

"When, I get my revenge you'll know it"

Bonnie winks at Damon leaving the kitchen, Damon examined the sandwich shrugging he took a huge bite spitting the sandwich out because his taste buds have just been invaded by a combination of Salt and hot sauce, grabbing the bar she left for him which wasn't beer but vinegar he spites that up too.

"_That's just mean_, messing with a mans food, its _official your evil_" he gagging at the sink.

Bonnie laughs from the hallway she was laughing so hard she was finding it hard to catch her breath. As Damon gags and washes his mouth at the sink.

"Oh its on Princess, its on"….

Bonnie opens the door and standing there is some light brown-skinned , tall, faded handsome boyish young fellow. Bonnie is surprised and happy to see him… Damon watches them out of eyes-view he was curious about who this guy was. Damon wondered was this her boyfriend of course she has a boyfriend looking the way she does.

"Hey Baby, miss me"

Bonnie folds her arms across her heighten chest. "Where have you been, Johnny?"

"You really wouldn't believe me if tell you" Johnny rubs the back of his neck, Bonnie knew he did that whenever he lied or was getting ready to lie.

"Try me"

"Okay, look my father needed me to go a trip with him and I couldn't call you, because I lost my phone"

"Bullshit, Bullshit"

"it's the truth, why don't you believe me"

"Because you're a liar, Jeremy said he saw you out with Amy Bradley"

Johnny held his head low pissed. "So fucking what, if I was out with her" Johnny yells. Damon steps forth. "Hey , don't talk to like that"

"Damon, Stay out of this"

"Yeah, Damon whatever the hell you stay out of this" Johnny looks down on Damon like he's beneath him.

"I'm the bodyguard that's gonna put my foot up your_ playa pimp ass_, you ever talk to her like again"

"I got this…lets go to my room and finish"

Bonnie walks ahead of Johnny, who was still getting the third degree stare from Damon who looked ready too surgically take this little puke apart.

After about 20 minutes in Bonnie's room Johnny comes storming out as Bonnie slams her door behind him, less than 15 minutes later Bonnie comes downstairs leaving without Damon who heard her and thanks to her fathers trusty tracker, he can always find her easily.

Damon had followed Bonnie too the club he knew she was upset after the conversation she had with her that dick head earlier having stopped at a couple of random places she finally ended here at club infinity 8.

Bonnie had taken a seat in the V.I.P. Lounge watching Johnny flirt with girl after girl he was throwing it Bonnie's face she was obviously hurt by this his blatant disrespect… and out of nowhere in comes Damon strolling towards her the arrogance with every step brought him her full attention.

"If you want, you can use me too make the little shit jealous"

Bonnie glanced at Johnny who now interested in giving her his attention she felt the need to rub in his face too the person you cared about wrapped up in somebody else, Bonnie takes Damon hand his flesh was hot and his hands were like prickles gladding into hers.

Damon and Bonnie made it to the dance just as the song "_DJ got us fallen in love again" By Usher… plays._

"Why are you helping me?"

Damon shrugs. "Because anyone man or boy who cheats on you, doesn't deserve you"

"Yeah, well! guys in general are _stupid_' Bonnie laid her chin lazily in his chest.

"Than you must be a moron , he cheats on you, so why do stay with him?"

"Because, I'm glutton for punishment…and he's not that bad" Bonnie looks at Damon realizing who she's talking too and dancing with. "Explain that to me, how is he good to you, if he cheats"

"No!" Bonnie pulls away from his embrace.

"Why not"

"Because were not friends, you're my bodyguard"

"Why can't I be both…"

Bonnie is walking away from Damon vastly on of the club chased by Damon who was hot on her trail…

"Why can't I be both" he asks again.

"Because I don't want you as a friend , I don't need you as a bodyguard" Bonnie says stepping blindly into traffic, Damon quickly grabs her pulling her into his muscular frame as this car comes out of nowhere.

"You were saying… I guess you need me after all princess"

Damon holds Bonnie by the small of her back gazing into those emerald green that always managed to suck him in, cutting off his ability to look away…Bonnie swallowed deeply because she saw this fierceness behind those unreadable eyes as she clung to him tightly shaken but calm because he was holding like she'd never been held before…

Bonnie clears her throat. "_Umm_, I'm pretty sure its safe to let me go now"

"Right!" Damon relaxed his grip from her; letting her slender curves escape his finger-tips for the first time ever he could feel this twisting in his heart like a wild tornado looming, Damon hadn't planned to even remotely care about this girl but he knows he's starting too.

Damon looked off down the street towards the car he didn't know what to make of it, was it pure coincidence that she just so happen to not be looking or was this car gunning for the mob princess, but he wouldn't burden her with details right now he needs to get her home.

"Can I ride with you?'

"What's wrong with your car?" Damon asked dumbfounded he couldn't imagine she'd want ride with him."_Nothing, _I just thought… you know what never mind"

Bonnie walks off quickly rolling her eyes in annoyance at how seriously clueless boys and men are… while Damon turns on his trusty tracker, so that he'd know where she was while he investigated the tire tracks of the car he needed to be sure of whether not his princess was danger or was he worrying for nothing….


	5. Chapter 5

_**own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**Chapter- Table talks and kind words**_

Damon had finally come up with the perfect way to pay her back this back and fourth was getting tedious but he would have his revenge…

Bonnie was in the shower, music blasting as she sang alone her voice was very pleasing as Damon made his way over to her bed shaking this white powder onto her underwear and clothes leaving out quickly as he heard the shower shut-off; Bonnie comes downstairs dressed in her skin-tight blue jeans with her off the shoulder top black shirt in a cheery mood. Damon glanced at the powder bottle once more before entering the kitchen smiling.

"Your in a good mood"

"Yes, I' am… my father will be home in the next couple of days, and you'll be gone soon" Bonnie says pouring herself something to drink.

"You sound so sure, that your succeeding in getting rid of me"

"Well, you haven't made me like you in the least…" Bonnie averted her gaze because she was lying, and feeling strange.

"Now, I call bullshit" Damon tapped the counter.

Bonnie lets out a little moan as she slightly scratches herself down her thighs and up her neck.

"Its not bull, it's the truth"

Damon watches as Bonnie begins to itch and scratch feeling very uncomfortable, her skin feels on fire, while Damon stands there trying to hold back the laugh that is bursting to come out of his poutful lips.

"Are you, _Okay_?_" _His lips stained with a smirk desperate to release a smile.

"Yeah" Bonnie is rubbing her back up against the counter.

"You sure?" Damon laughs unable to hold it back, Holding up a bottle that reads Itching power. Bonnie squints at him mouth open. "Itching power!"

"_Yeah_, too much" he asks innocently.

"Asshole" Bonnie runs off up the kitchen stairs to her bedroom to shower. "Asshole" She yells from upstairs as he laughs to himself revenge was sweet he enjoyed playing this game with her, this is the most fun he's allowed himself to have in a long time, Damon exhaled somberly reflecting on his moments with her, as Aaron walked into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?"

"A little revenge of the itching kind"

Aaron has this confused look on his chubby face. "Do I even want to know?"

"Not really, its something between me and the princess" Damon shrugs.

"Okay, so what was so important that I had rush all the way over here for, what couldn't you tell me over the phone?"

Damon goes to the bottom of the stairs hearing water running, " Two nights ago, she was almost hit by a car, and I don't know whether it was coincidence or not, that she walked into traffic just as this car was coming but…"

"You got a bad feeling that, the car was gunning for her"

"Yeah, because I checked the tire tracks and that car showed no intention of slowing down"

"Have you told her?"

"No! I didn't want to worry her if I'm wrong…she shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that, that's what I'm for"

Aaron sees this look on Damon's face he's never seen before it was a softness that has never graced his features since he's known the guy.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I managed to get part of the license plate, I need you to have your cop friend run it"

Aaron nods taking the piece of paper from Damon. "I'm on it"

"Thanks!"

Aaron leaves and Damon heads upstairs Standing outside of Bonnie's bedroom door before he could knock, Bonnie swings the door open leaning against the threshold her towel held tightly in her grip, her body and hair dripping wet her cinnamon skin looked so soft this compulsion to touch her stirred a desire that shouldn't be there…

Damon steps closer because hee scent captures him and takes hold. "mmm, you spell like vanilla" Damon hovers over Bonnie remembering her scent his heart was beating like a jack-rabbit. Bonnie doesn't move or scold him for this little incident as she had planned too. instead she lets him remember her as she's remembering him the smell of spice mixed with bourbon covered in a musky cologne. The two had managed to catch their traced gazes they go to speak but are interrupted by the maid.

"Ms. Bennett"

Damon quickly backs away exhaling heavily. "Yes" The maid feels like she stepped into something she wasn't suppose to. "Um, Ms. Caroline, is here"

"Send her up"

Bonnie turns to look at Damon who had stunk away quickly, she goes back in her room heading directly for the bathroom lightly banging her head against it, while Damon is spotted by Caroline, before she makes her way upstairs she had really come over too see Damon but Bonnie was a better excuse.

"_What the hell was that_?" he asks himself getting a beer out of the refrigerator.

Caroline sneaks up on Damon. "What was what?" Her perky voice causes him to spite up a little. "Caroline, I thought you were upstairs with Bonnie"

"I thought. I'd say hi to you first" She says smiling.

"Okay well, Hi and Bye" Damon gestures for the kitchen doors.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here"

Damon leaves quickly he didn't have the patience to deal with Caroline or her silly little crush on him, he was freaking out because of his own ridiculous feelings towards the pampered one, she is a major _no, no_, first thing she's seventeen second her father would kill him if he ever finds out, what the hell is he thinking. This attraction too her is stupid and he'll be damned if he lets it get any further.

"I need your help" Caroline falls on Bonnie's bed.

"With what exactly?"

"I need you to help me with, Damon"

Bonnie averts her green orbs from Caroline. "Sorry, I can't help you Caroline….not with this"

"And why not, you spend the most time with him, you can put in a good word "

"I honestly don't think he'll go for it he's older, besides he doesn't listen to me"

"Oh come on, he can't be that much older than us… besides I'll be eight-teen in three months" She says happily. "Just talk to him for me" Caroline pulls Bonnie down on the bed begging. "Okay, Okay, I'll talk to him…but I'm warning you do not get your hopes up"

"Thank you, thank you" Caroline wraps Bonnie into a hug smiling happily.

"Your welcome" Bonnie felt bad as she hugged her best friend, Caroline seemed to really like Damon or maybe she was just in lust either way, Bonnie felt like crap because she also had some undefined feeling for Damon she just shouldn't feel.

Caroline had left hours ago and Johnny keeps calling but Bonnie doesn't feel like being bothered with his jackass behavior tonight…hearing Damon pull in the drive-way she makes her way downstairs.

Setting at the kitchen table Is Damon he was enjoying a bar and his thoughts eyeing him she took the closes seat near him… Damon eyed her bare legs as she pulled them up to her chest in the chair. digging her hand into her favorite box of cereal left on the table from earlier she often drowned her sorrows and joys in this particular brand, they gave each other these infuriating looks and cutesy smiles.

"That was pretty good the itching powder, I must admit" she says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, now are you ready to call a truce"

"Nope" Bonnie curled her lips smiling. this devilish look playing on those greens.

Damon had this smolder in his eyes as he looked at her. "So Caroline-"

"Stop right there, anything that has to do with that girl, I do not want to know"

Bonnie laughs. "Oh come on, it's a harmless crush she has on you"

"Yeah well, I'm not interested"

"And why not?"

"Because she's not my type and…" he trails off, and Bonnie waits for him to pick back up. "And what?"

"Nothing"

"I'm not trying to pry or anything, but do you have a girlfriend?"

"No!" He says it bold and proud.

"Why not?"

"I had never met the right girl"

"Does that mean you have now?" Bonnie curiously awaits his answer.

Damon carefully chooses his words. " Even if ,I have it'll never work, I'm older and she has…"

"A boyfriend"

"Whose a dick and she deserves better"

Bonnie smiles at Damon when his phone begins to ring looking at the caller I.D. "I really have to take this"

Bonnie leaves the table , while Damon takes his call. "What did he find out, Aaron"

"The car is registered to a Tommy Manzoni, he's Elijah Cardozo's right-hand man…I think you were right to worry, it was no accident she was almost hit"

"Alright thank you"

"What now?"

"I'm gonna protect her, of course" Damon hangs-up on Aaron looking in the direction of the stairs where she had disappeared to he needed to tell her that her life was in danger and that she needs him now and she's definitely not getting rid of him...

**_Q: Should I slow down the B.D Relationship or is it progressing fairly?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing all character belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_AN- not really sure how I feel about this chapter…but thanks for all the kinds words of L-O-V-E and reviews for this story really appreciate you all even my non-reviewers who just enjoy to read….. _

_**Chapter- Failed to tell and Stripping**_

Damon had been waiting for what seemed like forever for Bonnie to exact her revenge which didn't seem to matter to her at all these past couple of days, considering she's been to distracted with her fathers home coming to pay any attention to getting back at him… but he was sure it was coming but in the mean time he could focus on protecting her...

Stefan had come over to spend time with his brother and offer a welcomed distraction setting in front of the 72 inch television watching a game of basketball and pigging on chips and drinks.

"Big brother, I think I'm in love" Stefan says with huge smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, with whom?"

"Elena, bro she's just everything I could possibly ask for"

"Stefan, you barely even no her"

"I know all that I need too" Stefan crams chips into his mouth smiling at Damon.

"If you say so little brother" Damon sips his bourbon. "And what about you?"

Damon glances at a picture of Bonnie a slight smile dawned on his lips just by the simple thought of having someone. "There's nobody, Stefan"

"Oh come on, I saw that smile, you were thinking of somebody" Stefan nudges Damon.

"I said there's no one" Damon says defensively.

" _Alright geesh_, Maybe there should be, to release some of that pint up stress"

Bonnie joins them taking the spot next to Damon reaching over him to get some Barbeque chips, grazing her body slightly against his, her scent different from vanilla but a cherry almond breeze adducts his senses.

"Where are you coming from?"

"My father's trusty tracker didn't tell you" Bonnie and Damon smile at each other.

"No, I'm trying not to stalk you every minute of the day"

"I don't mind" She gives him this flirty eye squint.

"Sure you don't ?" Damon just smirks.

Stefan feels like they have forgotten he's in the room. "So, Bonnie... has Elena said anything about me"

"Yes, Stefan your all she talks about…Stefan this, Stefan that, to be honest I'm Stefan'ed out, no offense"

Stefan laughs. "None taken, I'm just happy she's talking about me"

"Good, but don't feel the need to talk me about her or I just might shoot myself" She says it sarcastically. "Actually, I think I'm just gonna go call her, thank you very much" Stefan says it so-matter-factly leaving Damon and Bonnie sitting there..

"He thinks she's in love with her" Damon keeps his eyes on the television.

"Really, they barely even know it each other"

"That's what I said"

"_Humph_, you know what they say about great minds"

"Do you think they could be?"

"What! in love" Bonnie turns to look at him.

"Or at least falling in love" Damon does the same.

"I don't know, it could be possible, you never know… love happens when you least expect it"

"With the person you expected"

Bonnie and Damon now facing each other leaning mere inches from each other, Stefan burst through the doors again. "Great news, we have a date planned tonight…"

"while its been fun, I gotta go"

They look awkwardly at Stefan hoping he hadn't noticed which he pretends he didn't because they are obviously not ready to be confronted with this, especially his brother whose chosen to be lonely and miserable and every woman isn't good enough but maybe that's changing now.

"Bye.. Stefan, Damon" Bonnie looks Damon up and down somewhat focused on his lips, leaving the brothers alone.

Stefan can't help the geeky smile that faints his lips. "Don't even go there"

"What I haven't said anything" Stefan folds his arms.

"But you were about too, I can hear your female thoughts already"

"I have one thing to say, try getting out of your own way"

Stefan leaves and Damon turns on the tracker to see how far she's gone he still hadn't told he about the looming Danger, for now…

Two hours pass and Damon is alone until the door bell rings he thinks its Aaron, but why wouldn't he call before coming…opening the door Damon is surprised pleasantly.

"Ric, what brings you by?" Damon squints suspiciously at Ric.

"Well, Stefan told me where I could find you. its been a while"

"Yeah well, with Katherine and Isobel being sisters I figured we couldn't hang-out anymore " Damon walks Alaric too the kitchen.

"Katherine and Isobel both were pretty pissed you called off the wedding"

Damon shrugs handing Alaric a beer. "It just wasn't right, me and Katherine…I didn't really love like she needed me too"

Alaric drinks his beer. "Just admit it, Katherine was a raging bitch"

Damon laughs. " Absolutely, a total bitch" They clap there beers together laughing.

"So, this bodyguard gig, whose it for?" Alaric looks around the elaborate kitchen.

Damon takes a seat at the table normally he wouldn't discuss his bodyguard business with anyone but Stefan, but he and Alaric had become good friends do largely to the fact that they were dating sisters, which made Alaric one of the few people he trusted.

"You've heard of Jasper Bennett"

"Of course, he's the biggest mob boss in Virginia"

"I'm his daughter's body guard "

"Jasper Bennett, trusts you with his kid"

"I came highly recommended which is a good thing for her because, she was almost recently hit by none other than Tommy Manzoni, and he works for Elijah Cardozo"

"This sounds like it could be real trouble , the other biggest Mob boss going after the kid of top boss"

"I can handle it, nothings gonna happen to her" Damon has this gleam in his eye staring at his beer bottle and this tenderness in his voice chokes through with every word and expression, Alaric spots it, because it's a look he had never seen Damon have before especially while he was with Katherrrrine.

"So the daughter, you and her… you know-" Alaric has this smile on his face inquiring about Bonnie and Damon.

Damon stops his male brain from going there and engaging in some guy talk. " its not like that, she's seventeen"

"I just thought by the way you were-"

"I was what?" he defensively asks.

Bonnie comes into the kitchen and Damon stands quickly followed by Alaric who takes Damon lead. "Hi"

"Bonnie, this is Alaric but everybody calls him Ric"

"No, he only calls me Ric to be annoying"

Bonnie smiles at Damon and Ric. "nice to meet you Alaric… so you do have friends" she says looking at Damon.

"Yeah, I was almost his best man"

"Best man?" Bonnie looks thrown for a loop. "Damon, hasn't told you that he almost got married"

Bonnie looks at Damon the look on her cinnamon skin heart shaped-heart face could be described as hurt because the things she finds out about him always surprises her.

"But I couldn't marry her, she wasn't the one" Damon says quickly looking at her with forgiving eyes he can't control his words and his need to tell her the truth about the situation .

"No need to explain, its your life" She crossed her arms with a snarky reply.

"I know that" his response was snippy.

"And what brings you by, Alaric?"

"Nothing much , just came to catch up" He ignores what he just witnessed.

"Well, I'm gonna let you guys get back to that"

Bonnie leaves, Alaric and Damon standing there, Damon squints at Bonnie's fleeting figure he wondered what she was thinking about this new information.

"_Damn it_ , Ric" Damon slaps Alaric's chest. "What!…I thought you said you and her didn't have a thing"

"We don't, she's seventeen, and I'm paid to protect her"

"So what, your only twenty-three… and its obvious to me you care about her"

"But I can't…so drop it"

"Damon-"

"I said drop it, Ric"

Damon finishes his beer. And so does Alaric. "I'm gonna get out of here, but before I do, I thave o tell you that Kat's back in town"

Damon eyes turn to the size of saucers, with Alaric giving him a buddy tap on the shoulder leaving out the way he came.

"_Just shoot me now_" Damon sarcastically response to himself needing another beer.

Bonnie returns home grinning from ear too ear, coming into the living room taking a seat next to Damon.

"You look happy"

"I feel happy, one more day before my dad is home"

"And I'm out of your hair" Damon interrupted.

"Nah, you stay" Bonnie shrugs nonchalant and before Damon can reply the door bell. "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know"

Damon opens the door to an officer. "Sir, May I come in"

"Yeah, what seems to be the problem"

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk"

"Yeah" Damon thinks what the hell kind of trouble did she get herself into now.

Damon leads the guy to the living room where Bonnie is, "What did you do, while you were out"

"Nothing" She shrugs innocently.

"Actually, I'm here for you sir"

The officer turns on the radio, that Bonnie is pointing too ripping his shirt open stripping in front of Damon. "This is a bachelor present, from your good friend, Bonnie Bennett"

The male stripper dances for Damon who's chiseled jaw clenches at the sight for a minute he's stunned that she so cleverly got back at him… the stripper rips his pants off as Bonnie sits there holding her stomach cackling. "Put your Damn pants back on, _MAN_" Damon's face is twisted in disgust.

"But-"

"But nothing, put those back on nobody wants to see that"

Damon shoves the guy out the living room to the front door. "I'm, I still gonna get paid"

"_NO_" He yells.

Damon slams the door in the guys face, turning to face Bonnie who was beaming with laughter clapping. "Your face when he pulled off his pants, priceless"

"Oh, I'm so gonna get you back for this" He shakes his head smiling.

"Bring it on" Bonnie teasingly smiles at him.

Damon had decided to put off telling her about the danger until after her father returns, right now they'll just enjoy this moment of laughter and good fun…

"I'm hungry"

"Lets go out, I'm paying"

"Now the look on the strippers face when I slammed the door in his face that was priceless"

Bonnie laughs walking out with Damon nonchalantly wrapping her arm in his…..


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**AN-**Thanks for still reading and reviewing and all the faves/alerts thanks my friends =) xoxoxo_

_**Chapter-Revenge is a kiss accompanied with a return**_

Setting across from each other at some inexpensive restaurant Bonnie tosses a fry at Damon, throwing one back laughing they were enjoying themselves, all things problematic set aside….

"So tell me about Katherine?" Bonnie was curious about this women he once loved.

"There's nothing to tell" Damon shrugs.

Bonnie tilts her head. "You almost married her…I think that qualifies as something to tell"

"Let me put it to you simply, I don't wanna talk about it"

Bonnie bats those green pearls at him pouting. "Please, if you tell me, I promise not ask you about it again"

Damon exhales heavily she was just too cute, he was finding it harder and harder to deny her anything.

Damon takes a deep breath. "She was someone I thought, I wanted to spend my life with…but I was wrong because she cheated on me a week before the wedding" He still sounds as if her betrayal hurts him.

"Wow…what a whore…what stupid girl would ever cheat on you" Bonnie now understands why he reacts the way he does when it comes to Johnny and her.

Damon chuckles. "That's sweet… but what smart girl would let a stupid guy cheat her and stay with him"

Bonnie and Damon just stare at each other… Bonnie wanted to tell him that she didn't really love Johnny anymore she was only really with him to rebel against her father dating _Elijah John Cardozo Jr. better known as Johnny, _sure it got her father fired-up which is what she wanted, he paid more attention to her with Johnny on her arm, which is why he's still around but did she love him like she used too, no! to much shit he's done and she accepted for her to ever truly love him.

"I'll be right back"

"I'll be here"

Bonnie smiles at him going into the restroom to freshen up a bit she wanted to fix the faded lip-gloss that had been wiped away while she was enjoying her dinner with Damon…

While in the bathroom Damon takes her wallet out of black pea coat, grinning ear-to-ear as he sees her return, she was beautiful and this was going to be fun.

"Okay, I'm gonna get the car, you pay"

"Alright, meet you at the front"

Damon nods leaving very speedy, Bonnie asks for the check seeing the bill she reaches in her purse and than coat to grab her handy-dandy credit card, but there's nothing looking around and checking the floor. that's when her phone rings.

"Missing something?"

"You didn't"

"But, I did" he says smirking on the other end.

"Bring your ass in here with my wallet ,right now" Bonnie rushes to the front of the restaurant seeing Damon seated just outside in the black SUV.

"I would but…"

Bonnie interrupted. "Damon, I swear to God, this isn't funny" Bonnie gets a tap on the shoulder. "Miss are you ready to pay now"

"Yes, but there's a slight problem"

The waitress summons the hostess… "Okay Damon, seriously this isn't funny"

"I find it very funny, actually"

The hostess comes over to where Bonnie and the waiter are standing pulling him aside. "what seems to be the problem?" The waiter tries whispers to the hostess. "I think she was trying to leave, without paying"

"No!, I wasn't…I was trying to get my wallet back"

Bonnie looks through the window. "A little help here"

Damon tilts his head watching all of this from the car. " Sorry! I can't, I have some place to be"

"You, can't just leave me here" Bonnie says through clenched teeth.

"Watch me" Damon waves smiling arrogantly charmed by his action.

"Damon…I hate you so much right now" Bonnie yells fast hearing the ring-tone in her ear watching Damon speed away. "_Argh_, I hate him, hate him" She groans slamming her phone shut- turning to face the waiter and hostess.

"Follow me please"

Bonnie pouts childishly following the hostess…

Bonnie returns home slamming the door so that Damon knows she's back, he comes strolling in from the den eating chips smiling all coy and callous about the situation.

"I just spent the last hour and a half washing dishes"

"Oh, poor baby was it your first time, did you break a nail" Damon makes a pouty face at her.

"You will pay, dearly"

This car horn-honks. "Pay the cab driver, _idiot_" Bonnie heads upstairs straight for the bathroom she was royally pissed at the moment but payback was at hand for Mr. Damon Salvatore.

Caroline and Elena stop by, Elena heads straight upstairs to talk Bonnie's ear off some more about Stefan… Caroline stays downstairs very much still infatuated with Damon who gets more and more annoyed with her everyday he sees her he thinks _damn_ teenagers, yet he finds himself liking one who was far more mature than her age which he appreciated she had this nuance about the world no matter how privileged her life was…

"why do keep avoiding me Damon?" Caroline asks smiling.

"Because Caroline, I don't want you getting the wrong idea"

"I have lots of wrong ideas, especially about you" She trails her finger down his chest.

Which he puts an end too quickly. "Stop it. I'm not right for you Caroline, Okay you should be looking for someone your own age"

"But I don't any of them" shp purrs alittle.

Damon exhales exhausted. "Look Caroline, your a nice girl but…there is someone else…I didn't wanna have to tell you but there is"

Caroline as this sad look. "Oh, do I know her" Damon chuckles averting his gaze from her. "I do know her, its Bonnie isn't it"

"No!" He says it blunt shooting down the idea quickly. "I have something, I should be doing"

Caroline knows that look he hides it whenever he and Bonnie are near each other or whenever her name is mentioned, it was the look of someone fighting the natural instinct to feel, denying themselves what was right in front of them.

In Bonnie's room her and Elena are laid out on the bed. "Stefan is just the sweetest guy ever, I think I'm in love"

"Already"

"Yes, I know it might be soon be when you meet the one you just know…and I feel like Stefan's the one"

Bonnie rolls onto her stomach to look at Elena smiling happily. "Than am happy for you"

"Good!" Elena and Bonnie smile gleefully at each other when Caroline comes strolling in.

"Caro, what's wrong?"

"Its Damon, he just broke-up with me" Bonnie squints at Caroline. "Ahh, you were never dating"

"In my mind we were, and now its over"

Bonnie can't help but laugh, who pouts at her. "I'm sorry, that your imaginary relationship is over"

Caroline and Bonnie hug with Elena joining in. "Yeah, sorry it didn't work with Damon"

"Yeah well, he's gonna miss me"

"I'm sure he will" Bonnie says teasingly. Caroline exhales. "Okay, I'm over it, what were you two talking about"

"Elena, being in love"

"Oh really, you and Stefan still sniffing around each other"

"Something like that" Elena nudges Caroline scrunching her nose up smiling. "Alright, we just came by for a quick visit… I have plans"

"Its, already on to the next one"

"Yeah sort of, you wont believe this I've kind of been hanging out with Tyler"

"Lockwood" Bonnie and Elena ask in unison. "Yeah" Caroline dragged out the yeah darting from the room. "Caroline Forbes, you get back here"

"Bye catch you later" Caroline rushes out of the front door. "Was she serious?"

"I think so" Elena says still in shock just like Bonnie. "Okie dokie, I have a date with Stefan"

"Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"And what's that again..." Elena teases.

Bonnie laughs as Elena waves bye leaving... Bonnie stands there seeing an approaching Damon.

Damon strolls up the stairs all cocky that sly smirk prompted on his mouth and cheek gazing back at her slightly bumping her.

"Are you mad at me?"

Bonnie tilts her head nodding. "Why, would I be mad at you..."

"oh, I don't know, because of earlier"

"Well, don't worry I'm not mad …anymore"

"So, are you ready to call a truce" He leans over her shoulder, his breathe on her neck.

Bonnie nods. "Yeah, but not until after, I do this" Damon scrunches his brow confused he didn't know what to expect from this girl.

"What?" He sounded very boyish.

"This!"

Bonnie grabs Damon by the back of his head brushing her lips against his momentarily planting a soft ardent timidly chaste kiss on his unsuspecting lips that welcome her pliant tongue shyly coming forth as she molded herself closer to him her right-hand at the center of his chest, his beating heart echoed through her fingertips as he dared himself to not enjoy this kiss and for a moment his eyes closed, as he hesitantly pulls away.

"What was that?" he still has his eyes closed asking her about what just happened.

"Revenge, you can't pay me back for that" Bonnie winks walking away from him her body had this uncontrollable shiver as she made her way her awaiting bed.

Damon touches his lips he still for hers pressed against his, so soft and chaste it was breath taking. _Damn she could kiss _for a man even he got weak in the knees from this kiss.

Damon made is way to her room; he brushed his knocks across the door prepared to knock but he decides against it, because if she opened the door nothing would be able to stop his uncontrolled desire to have her, if only for a little while.

Damon waits patiently in the kitchen for her to awaken and arise, he felt awkward about seeing her, how would she react towards him, would it be weird now that she kissed him."Morning Princess"

"Morning, Lackey…" she teases him with a smile taking a sit she rubs his leg that is laying leisurely across the table.

Damon just bores through her with his eyes.

"What!"

"You can't ever kiss me like that again" Damon sits up.

"Why not?"

"Because your seventeen years old and your father would probably have me whacked"

"I'll be eight-teen in February and I doubt he'd have you whacked" Bonnie says with smirk and a wink.

"February is along way off, and have you met your father"

Bonnie furrows her brow thinking of her father's reaction when she started dating Johnny, Damon stands as does she looking down on her; closing the space between them…

"My father is-"

"Home"

Bonnie and Damon turn to look at her fathers car pull into the backyard, Jasper quickly makes his way through the kitchen doors.

"Daddy" Bonnie runs hugging her father.

"Sweetheart" Jasper Bennett cradled her is big arm smiling.

Bonnie holds her father never breaking eye- contact with Damon, who was looking at with such content that it she couldn't imagine not looking into those beautiful blue eyes that actually saw through her and into her….. Damon winks giving her that devilish smile leaving her alone with her father...they would finish later.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**Chapter- Birthday party surprises**_

The night had come and Damon watched her at the pool wondering if he should continue to allow himself the pleasure of watching over her, with his emotions getting in the way and with her father home it was even more curial that he held back on any feelings that would definitely cost him everything…But Damon's a stubborn ass always looking for trouble.

"How is it having your father back home?" He asks standing to the side of her glaring at the crisp blue water that shadowed his own eyes.

"Its nice, I really missed him" Bonnie relaxed her shoulders not turning to look at him.

Damon takes a seat beside her at the pool dipping his feet in the water exhaling. "we should talk"

"About what?"

"The kiss"

"I thought we already did, you told me too never kiss you again…are you taking back?"

"No!" he says bluntly. And she looks hurt. "_Oh my God_!" Bonnie looks panicked.

"What!"

"It has nothing to do with my age, does it, it was a horrible kiss, you hated it"

"Yes and No"

"Yes and no what! It was horrible"

"No, The kiss was great, don't worry about the kiss" Bonnie smiles delighted, and Damon looks embarrassed because he hated admitting that to her. Bonnie bumps him pulling him from his thoughts. "So the kiss was great, _Huh_" she says teasing him.

"Shut-up!" Damon pushes her into the pool playfully laughing. "I cannot believe you just did that again"

Damon chuckles. "I'm sorry, here" Damon reaches out his hand to her she pulls him in with her laughing. Damon splashes her with water while holding on to the edge of the pool Bonnie notices.

"Why are you holding onto the ledge, afraid of drowning"

"Yes, actually"

"Oh my, you never learned to swim"

"Never had the time"

Bonnie smiles swimming closer to Damon. "Let go, I'll teach you" Damon gets this nervous look. "No, I'm fine"

"Trust me, I wont let you drown" Damon places both his hands in hers, she gives him a reassuring smile to calm his anxious nerves.

"Just lay back and float"

Bonnie keeps one of her hands at his back and the other one on his chest, Damon looks at her a bit uncomfortable he didn't like looking weak but it helped that it was with her. "Just relax into the water, your so tense"

Damon huffs looking at her annoyed that she was being bossy with teaching him how to swim. Bonnie and Damon look at each other intensely as she held him.

" So what's with the extra security?"

"What! Extra security"

"Damon, is somebody after my father?" He blinked rapidly at her tightening his jaw. "Me?" Bonnie didn't seem frightened but this worry showed beneath her hardened stare.

Damon caresses her cheek with his hand . "Look! I don't want you to worry, I wont let anything happen to you"

"Promise"

"I promise"

Bonnie smiled at Damon who was keeping himself up in the water, she had distracted him long enough to take him, for his thoughts about the water, long enough for him to get comfortable in the water. "look who's not drowning"

Damon and Bonnie smiled at each other coming closer.

"Well, isn't this cozy"

"Johnny, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, and spend time with my girlfriend…but you seem to be busy"

"Maybe you should've called first"

Bonnie and Damon get out of the pool, Damon looks irritated with Elijah/Johnny or whatever the hell he calls himself, especially with what his father is up too these days regarding the young miss Bennett.

"Hi, we didn't officially meet Elijah Cardozo Jr., but everybody calls me Johnny" He holds his hand out for Damon, who brushes past him still pissed about his last visit. Johnny wipes his hands together as Damon gives them some distance to talk.

"what do you want Johnny?"

"I wanted to apologize…but now not so much considering you and the bodyguard"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean you bitch me out about some unanswered phone calls, but you can be all cozy with the help and ignore me"

"Its more than just phone calls Elijah!, you fuck other girls !and you don't even try to hide it…so excuse me, if I'm sitting around waiting for you to call" Bonnie looked over at Damon. "Oh and Damon's, more than just the help"

Johnny looks snidely at Bonnie. "So, I guess you're the only one, allowed to be a slut"

Damon taps Johnny on the shoulder and he turns into a solid straight punch to the face, falling back into the pool. "fuck, you broke my nose" The red of flame gushes in the pool.

"Your lucky that's all I broke"

"I can't believe you, just did that, do you know who I' am"

"I don't really give a shit, who you are "

"Do you know what I can do"

"What! Sue me" He sarcastically asks Johnny crawls out of the pool, stark mad. "When my father hears about this you'll-"

"I'll break his shit too, now leave, before I break your legs next" Damon interrupted Johnny quickly.

"Bonnie, this isn't over"

"Hey, don't threaten her" Damon puts his body fully in front of Bonnie. Johnny gives Damon a hated look before leaving quickly and Damon turns to Bonnie flexing his fist. "How's your hand?"

"He has a face like brick wall"

"Come here"

Damon and Bonnie go in the house. "Let me see" Bonnie takes Damon's hand squeezing it. "Ouch!, That hurts" Bonnie slams the ice on it. "Good, because that was stupid why did you that"

"I was defending your honor, So I'm confused, why are you mad at me?" Damon asks sarcastiscally.

"Because of who his father is, He could get you-" Bonnie stops exhaling; her true feelings for Damon were starting to show, her concern for his life, for him was starting reveal themselves. "So your worried, not mad" Bonnie crosses her arms pouting.

"I'm both, its just that I don't wont anything… to happen you, okay so next time just let me kick em' in the nuts"

Damon lets out an honest genuine laugh. "I would pay to see you do that, that dudes an ass"

"I know, I only really went out with him to piss off my father but now he's out run usefulness"

Damon and Bonnie inch closer together. "Good, because now, I don't have to go to jail for murdering the prick"

Bonnie holds her left-hand on top of the icepack and the other in his, slowly closing the space between that always seems to separate them, just as Jasper enters the kitchen catching what seems to be an intimate moment between his seventeen your old daughter and her older bodyguard each wet, his daughter in a black two piece that barely covered any of the things that should be hidden from the world.

Jasper faked a smile for the sake of this daughter. "Damon, we need to talk"

"Sure" Damon nodded.

"excuse us sweetheart, and please go change"

Bonnie takes note of what she's wearing heading upstairs, Damon had took one last although he had been keeping his mind off how amazing her body is, smooth cinnamon skin that was effortlessly soft, everything about her body was just right. Even with him trying so hard not to look, he was all man, all the time.

Jasper and Damon make to his office.

"How's the extra security" Jasper pours myself a drink taking a seat.

"Its good" Damon slowly takes a seat, he clearly saw that Jasper was inching to ask him something, no doubt it was about Bonnie and his developing friendship with her, that's what Damon call it.

"And my daughter, she seems to have a soft spot for you" Jasper says it more like a statment rather than a question.

"Were friends"

"Friends, hmm… you wouldn't lie to me Damon"

"No, Jasper "

" Good, because If anybody takes advantage of my daughter, that'll be hell to pay"

"Are you threatening me?"

"You're a smart man Mr. Salvatore, you figure it out"

Jasper turns his back on Damon and he leaves begrudged. Because he just outright lied which could led to big problems for later…especially considering his harbored feelings for Bonnie.

Stefan, Elena and Bonnie sit in her room. "So, your sure I can throw Damon a surprise party here?"

"Of course Stefan, my dad will be gone on some stupid business trip again…so I'll be in charge"

"I thought your dad, puts Damon In charge when he leaves"

Bonnie scoffs smirking a trademark Damon smirk. "_Really!_, they just think he's in charge"

"Does he know"

"Your brother can be very clueless"

"Okay, so about the party. What's the limit on guests"

"I don't have one"

"Alright" Stefan an Elena slap hands.

"But, please no horny teens humping all over my house"

Stefan and Elena laugh looking at each other like they shared a secret… Stefan nods at Bonnie turning to give Elena a kiss. "So, you guys will do the decorations, while I keep Damon busy"

"Yes" Stefan and Elena say unison not looking away from each other. "And Don't have , and I mean don't have sex on my bed or anywhere near my room for that matter"

"Stefan and I-"

"Save it"

"Is it really, that obvious"

"Yes, you two are about, as subtle as someone with the clap"

"That is just gross" Stefan laughs at her remark, with Elena giggling pushing Bonnie out of the room smiling.

Bonnie appears outside of Damon's door, watching him decide between a royal blue and black shirt. "Go with the black one, it highlights your eyes" Damon throws the blue one down.

Bonnie goes in sitting on his bed…Damon sees the devious look on her face. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing, Its your birthday. can't I just be nice to you"

"No!" Damon says bluntly shaking his head, stepping closer to her shirt still unbuttoned . He smelt freshly showered, he was ripe for the picking she thought, looking up at him smiling she begin to button his shirt sensually. "Will, I regret whatever your planning?"

"Nope, I think you'll enjoy it"

Damon leans into her; his lips mere inches from hers he felt the heat and the smell of strawberry coming off of her. "We'll see" he quickly grabbed his leather jacket, followed by Bonnie who had to calm her nerves with having him so close and being unable to have him like she wanted.

"Come on princess, I don't have all day"

"Hold your horses pretty boy"

"What have I told you about this boy thing"

"I forget, tell me again, it was something about your balls not being larger than your -"

Damon puts his finger to her mouth, shaking his head as they headed out the doors…

* * *

Bonnie takes Damon on a bunch of stupid errands until she gets a text from Stefan, to return with Damon. Returning to the house , Bonnie unlocks the doors and Damon locks them back.

"Did Stefan throw me a surprise party?"

"_Psst_, No" She says nervously.

"Bonnie!"

"So what! If he did you gonna be a sour puss about it"

"I hate surprises, he knows I hate surprises"

"Look your brother just wanted to do something nice for you, so suck it up and come enjoy your party"

"Or what?" Damon challenged.

"Or Johnny, wont be the only one to experience the wrath of my foot"

Damon clears his throat, unlocking the doors. "Oh. And act surprised"

Bonnie opens the door and her and Damon enter, with the crowd yelling surprise.

Damon pouts sarcastically putting his hand over his chest. "For me, all of this for me" he sarcastically says faking excitement. Bonnie elbows him in the ribs.

"You said be excited" he says through clinched teeth.

"Yes excited, not gay" she replies back also through clinched teeth.

Damon squints his eyes annoyed at the fleeting girl, who had such control over him, it was exhausting. Stefan moseys over to Damon handing him a beer.

"Happy 24th bro"

"Thanks Stef, I really appreciate this"

"I know you hate surprises, so…"

Damon and Stefan just hug nothing more needed to be said they know each other without words having to be said.

"Have some fun, okay" Stefan says walking off towards Elena.

"Okay"

This voice declears behind him. "Yeah, Damon loosen up I remember telling you that a lot"

"Katherine" Damon turns seeing her.

"Well Damon, aren't you gonna say hi"

"Hi, whore"

"That isn't very nice"

"I don't care" Damon furrows his brow. "Why are you here, Katherine?"

"I came for the festivities, Stefan invited Alaric but he had some historical lecture thing to do, so I came in his place"

Damon gestures to walk away, and Katherine stops him. "I miss you" Damon gets up in her face. "I don't…miss you at all"

"I hear you met someone, heard there a little young"

"Jealous" Damon smirks gloating. "Please, she's a child from what I hear"

"Ummm, she's more woman, then you'll ever be" Damon walks away from her smiling.

But Katherine follows closely behind him. "Don't, you think its time to let go of what I did to you…I made a mistake"

"A mistake Katherine, you cheated on me a week before our wedding"

"I know, I'm reminded of that everyday I'm not spending my days as Mrs. Damon Salvatore"

"We'll thank God for small miracles, because you'll never be Mrs. Damon Salvatore, besides the girl I decide to give my name too she'll be worth it"

"Don't say things like that to hurt me"

"I'm only speaking the truth"

"I know Damon, I know some part of you still cares about me"

"Believe whatever you need too Katherine, but I got over you"

"Yeah, prove it" Katherine kisses Damon just as Bonnie comes looking for him… rushing off before he sees her, Damon pushes Katherine wiping his mouth. "don't fucking do that again"

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything"

"Katherine, if I still felt anything for you, I would be putting a bullet through My brain, and since I don't feel the need to commit suicide, I didn't feel a thing"

Damon leaves Katherine standing there… finding Stefan and Elena. "Hey, you guys seen Bonnie"

"Yeah, she went looking for you"

"When?"

"Just now" They see Katherine come out of the kitchen. "Bro, tell me your not getting back involved with her"

" _Eww_, Absolutely not, don't be stupid Stefan" Damon twists face in disgust. "Forget her, I have to find Bonnie"

"We'll help you look"

Stefan and Elena look back Katherine once. "Total _mind fuck_, but she kind of looks like you"

"_Ahh_, I don't see it" Stefan furrows his brow. _"Really!_, like really!"

Elena shrugs following Stefan.

Five minutes of looking for Bonnie, and nothing she was gone nowhere to be found, Damon had this pained and panicked look but he had to stay in control and not let his emotions get in the way which was proving to be difficult for sure. switching on the trusty tracker there's nothing. At first he wasn't truly letting his worry show but now things just got a whole lot more complicated the tracker wasn't working and it always works it leads him to her no matter what… He had to find her and now what the hell was happening. Katherine had distracted him from his number one goal and that was to be her protector and he may have just failed her. And If anything's happened to her he'll know who to blame and there will be hell to pay…..


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapters- Secrets**_

Damon paces his room frantically, placing a phone call, he knows he shouldn't but he can't help it.

"Code word, Black eagle, badge number 2588-55, "

"Why are you calling your suppose to use this number for emergencies only"

"Its an emergency"

"Is your cover blown, do you need extraction" A hasted irritation cheapens the concern his tone tries to pretend.

"My cover is perfectly safe" Damon rolls his eyes annoyed.

"So Jasper Bennett, doesn't suspect you of being an undercover cop" The condescended worry disappears because all this guy really cares about is bringing down Jasper.

"He doesn't have a clue, that I'm really an undercover cop"

"Then why are you calling?" the mans horse voice shallows a bit, unconcerned for Damon's trouble especially with his cover still intact.

'Its his daughter, she's missing"

"And why is that our problem?"

"Because its my job to protect and she's missing" Damon yells a heated blow when he speaks back.

"No, its your job to provide evidence that will bring down Jasper Bennett"

"But-"

"But nothing, she's a teenager she's probably just off with her boyfriend or something… now do your job"

Damon clinches. "My job is to protect her, undercover cop or not, dick" Damon hangs-up. Angry he launches the phone across the room.

* * *

"I heard you were looking for me, well you can stop, I'm fine" Bonnie says slouching against the door. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" The initial shock wears off of his frantic demeanor. and confusion appearing on hers.

Damon holds his mouth open rushing to her, he rests his hands at her cheeks, his thumbs trailing smooth skin in circles, Damon embraces her but she stands unaffected by his action which surprises his normally nonchalant ways. "Where the hell were you? And where's the got damn tracker"

"Wow, you almost sound like you care" she says dryly twisting her lips.

"I do care, and you know that, I do" He almost stammers over the words admitting this out loud to her, to himself, sent sudden fear to his core.

"All that I know, is what I see"

"And what's that smartass, since you know everything?"

"I saw you with Katherine, kissing her! but you know you almost married her, so I shouldn't be surprised that theirs still something between you two… you pretty boy types all the same" the snark in her tone made sure to let him that the kiss between he Katherine upset her highly.

"She kissed me, you don't know-… but, why I'm even explaining myself to a child" Damon sighs throwing his hands up in surrender.

Bonnie squints offended. "I'm far from a child, you ass"

"Could of fooled me, with the way your acting"

"You know what, go fuck yourself, Damon"

"I'd love too, but I think you'd do it better" Damon replies full of sarcasm.

Bonnie turns her back to Damon gesturing to bolster from the room, but he quickly moves behind her slamming the door shut. "Wait" Bonnie rests her forehead against the door. "Why should I?"

"Because, that kiss was nothing, I've moved on…"Damon pants heavily putting his forehead against the back of her's, the air from his nostrils nestle across her neck. "Why are you saying this, I thought you said we-"

Damon interrupts quickly. "I Know, what I said…But it doesn't change the fact that I…" Damon pounds his fist against the door lightly, still fighting with that part of himself that knows that this is wrong, he shouldn't have these feelings about her but, he needs too.

Bonnie turns to face him putting her finger to his lips, tracing the lining of his mouth, "You care about me, more than you should, more than you want too" her voice was a melody saying everything he wishes his mouth could.

* * *

Damon exhales nodding, with a slight peck to her finger-tips. Damon looks her square in the eyes, as she settled her hands at his trembling stomach, as he gave her the softest kiss, to settle the passion that ignited the fire that seeped his veins that run with, lust, love, hate, hunger and desire, he would satisfy just enough until the day he could truly have her honestly, because not only does age play a huge part in their being together but the fact that he's lying to her, will surly break them apart.

"Don't ever turn that tracker off again, understand me"

Bonnie nods pulling the necklace out of her pocket placing it in Damon's hands. Bonnie moves the hair from neck as he puts the necklace back on that exquisite neck lingering his fingers along her sweet skin. All the while keeping eyes trained on each other.

* * *

Bonnie lays across Caroline's bed waiting for the blonde to return form the bathroom. "So, where's Elena?"

"She said , she was on her way"

"She's with Stefan"

"Of course my baby"

Caroline sighs. "As much as it pains me, to ask this considering we were dating not to long ago, how are things going with you and sexy Damon" Bonnie, smiles at Caroline shyly. "There's nothing going on, with me and Damon" Bonnie turns over on her back playing with a strain of her hair. "I think you should inform your face"

Bonnie and Caroline laugh, just as Elena enters the room. "what's so funny ladies."

"Bonnie, and I were discussing how she snaked Damon from me"

Bonnie hits Caroline with the pillow, as Elena jumps on the bed. "So your turn Elena, how are things with the hot younger brother?"

"There pretty damn great, Stefan is amazing, he's sweet, charming, kind…his heart is so open that I just melt because he just loves and cares "

"Well, I totally envy you right now"

Bonnie reflects on all the qualities Damon have, yeah he was a smartass, rude, he could be very brash if he wanted, but on the other hand he's really very sweet, shy, also very charming he had a passionate nature that burned his soul and breathed life into everything he held dear to him…and one of those things were her for sure.

* * *

Two days later, Bonnie catches Damon in her father's office she questions him, but he's great at lying so he makes up a believable reason that puts her mind to rest and his life in safety…. But Jasper Bennett, the meticulous man that he is growing very weary of Damon, he's not to fond of the relationship he's come to have with his daughter and theirs just something about Damon he just didn't trust.

"Damon Salvatore, isn't who he pretends to be"

"Oh really, who is he then?"

"That I don't know for sure sir ,but I'm working on it"

"Work faster" Jasper hangs-up looking through his window at his daughter, who's become some-what attached to the ambiguous Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Elijah Cardozo Sr., set with his back towards his son rather bored with the weak willed nature his son had, but this was a chance to change his fathers mind.

"Are you sure Johnny, that you can handle this"

"Yes, dad, she hurt me, so its only fair"

Elijah Cardozo Sr. gets up from his leather chair kneeling he grabs his son by the sides of his hard squeezing. "Don't fuck up Junior, do you hear me"

"Yes" Johnny swallows hard fearing what will happen if he messes up.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own anything all characters belong to the CW and L.J Smith...**_

_**AN- To me this chapter was kind of heavy and light but I'm not really sure, But I feel like am on my way back fighting my writers block :) thanks in advance for reading enjoy ;)**_

_**Chapter-the truth about Damon**_

Damon watches her from the other side of the door, they have gotten closer of the course of three months, he never expected to met and fall for this girl, he just wanted to do his job but things have gotten complicated and he didn't mind, he liked when things were complicated…but its always on his mind the fall out his job will cause her pain.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiles at him delighted.

"Hey!" Damon smirks, he was thinking about what he's doing to her, how he's going to hurt her.

Bonnie stands at the window looking at Damon who was all handsome and shy, Bonnie liked this side of him, but what she couldn't figure-out was why he's been distant with her lately. "Can we talk?"

"Sure! What's on your mind?" Damon puts his hands in his pocket nervous.

"Us, I like you, and I know you care about me but-"

"Bonnie!" Damon tries to interrupt. "Wait let me finish, but lately I get the feeling that you regret that you ever said anything, that you ever met me"

"I don't regret anything about it, I'm glad, I met you despite you being a major pain in the ass" Damon steps closer to where she is near the window. Bonnie tilts her head smiling "Same, your not completely useless" turning towards the window as lighting and thunder strikes. "Wow! its really pouring out there"

"Yeah it is… I've heard this saying that rain is the tears of love"

Bonnie looks at him with a longing. "That's beautiful, where'd you hear that?"

"No where, I just made that up" Damon chuckles putting his fingers through hers, placing a small kiss on the palm of her hand. Bonnie wraps her arms around Damon she just wanted to hold him, "There's something, I have to tell you something"

"It can wait"

"No, it can't"

Bonnie sees such fear in his eyes. "I think, I'm falling in love with you, but there are things you don't know"

Damon wants so badly to just tell he's an undercover cop but if he does, his cover will be blown and he'll have to leave, _damn it , _he was never suppose to get this close at least not to her , he betrays her everyday and denies himself… " Like what?"

"That I'm a-" Damon phone rings and his jaw tightens. "Its your father, I have to take this"

Damon takes the call. "Alright, I'll be there soon" Damon turns to look at Bonnie and knows that he came to close to revealing the truth about who Damon Salvatore really is.

"Later"

"_**Later"**_

* * *

Damon leaves and returns later, with Bonnie waiting up for him in front of the fireplace in his room. "I thought you'd be sleep by now"

"Nope, I wanted to wait for you, so we could finish"

Damon hides his hand behind his back, "What are you hiding"

"This..." Damon pulls out a single pink rose… "I think, it'll look cute in here"

"Its for you, smartass"

Damon takes the spot on the floor next to her on the plush white carpet… Bonnie caresses his steel jaw, letting her fingers cross his lips as she kisses him more passionately than she's ever kissed anybody before him.

Damon hesitated closing his eyes to all of his truths, as his hands planted themselves firmly on the small of her back pressing his lips harder into hers pulling her body closer and harder towards his chest until their wasn't a single breath of space between them, falling back Bonnie's legs part and Damon finds himself in-between her thighs as their bodies intertwined.

Bonnie looked at Damon who removed his shirt attaching his lips back to her waiting ones once again, his hands lock on her thighs sinking his fingers in her skin, their lips melted together as one, their tongues skating across gums and down flash, Damon nibbles on her neck and earlobes, he's ready to ravage her .

Damon stops suddenly_**, "Wait" **_

"_**No! Why?"**_

"_**I can't do this" **_Damon pulls away, his body still firmly on her. _**"We can't do this?"**_

"_**But I want this, and if your worried that I'm a virgin don't be"**_

Damon sighs heavily. _**"Its me…" **_

"_**Oh! Your a virgin ?" **_She had sarcasm down_**.**_

"_**Of course not!" **_Damon hissed with a frown and chuckle.

"_**Then what's the problem?" **_Damon puts his hands to her face caressing. "_**I want to be with you ,when its right "**_

"_**Its right Damon, its right, just stop thinking so much and do what you want, what we want" **__Bonnie raised her head to kiss Damon sensually across the lips, breathing life into his body again, clouding his mind with her touch breaking the tension in his body . . . Damon turned removing his pants._

* * *

_Pink-glitter in the air_

_"Have you ever fed lover with just your hands?_

_close your eyes and trust it, just trust it_

_have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air ?_

_have you ever looked fear in the face and said i just don't care?_

_its only half past the point of no return_

_the tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn_

_thunder before lighting, the breath before the phrase_

_have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry ?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

___have you ever felt this way?_

_Its only half past the point of oblivion _

_the hourglass on the table, the walk before the run_

_the breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

_La, la, la, la,la ,la,la_

_There you are sitting in the garden _

_clutching my coffee, calling me sugar_

_you called sugar_

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself_

_will it ever get better than tonight? tonight_

* * *

_Bonnie sits-up looking Damon intensely in those baby-blues has he slipped his fingers over the buttons of the large t-shirt exposing the bare flash underneath she was braless, supple breast that enveloped in his hands, his palm trembled has his thumb paved gently over her nipples, Damon kissed her heart that was beating like a thundering wild horse…she closed her eyes because she was scared and excited…_

_Damon took her hand and placed another kiss in the center of her palm, trailing kisses up her wrist then to her shoulder blades to the nape of her neck and down her back again. Bonnie just closes her eyes feeling the butterflies shift around in her blood and bones biting into her bottom lip._

_Bonnie lays flat on back as Damon spreads her legs grabbing each sides of her waist tugging and lightly pulling at the black-lace underwear that hide her; Bonnie lifted her butt for him to have better access, But her hands annoyingly make a motion to stop him; But she chooses to just breathe._

_Damon just smiles reassuring her with his touch. She blushes has he looks at her ,all of her, face, eyes, lips, breast, stomach, thighs and pussy, putting a kiss on each of these areas, stopping at the apex of her thighs kissing, he smiles and Bonnie anticipates what he'll do next. _

_Damon blows air up and down her walls, which makes her shiver locking her hands in his hair, Damon smiles before his tongue slowly licks a swirl over her clit and down her walls his tongue was warm and hot delving inside her and she nearly rips some of his hair out because he feels so good inside, her moans sweetly echo in his ears._

_Damon rises to kiss her and he does and she doesn't shy away from her own taste as she touches him, she puts her hands down his briefs rubbing the head of his cock stroking gently she wants him inside her now._

_But something in her says she should return such a favor, so she switches positions with Damon kissing his chest and nipples trailing her tongue all over his body. But Damon pulls her head towards him pulling her back underneath him._

_he was growing impatient he wanted her so badly his dick ached to be inside of her, Damon covered her with his body crowning her face with his hands, "_Um, wait_" _Bonnie panted slightly parting their lips . "Do you have protection?" Damon reached for his pants pulling out his wallet and Bonnie takes it, pulling the condom out, handing it to Damon who removes the wrapping and the pressure of his body from her body, Bonnie exhales anxious.

_Damon covers her once more, Bonnie holds her breath as Damon enters her with a glide and a stroke, Bonnie grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer, he exhaled heavily against her lips and neck, she was tight, warm and wet, sliding deeper, further he stroked into her rhythmically thrust after thrust she pulled him, scratched him, bit him moaning in pleasure, the sounds and echoes filling the room when they come is breathtaking and earth shattering … _

Damon holds her and he doesn't regret this what's happened, he regrets what comes next, Bonnie rubs her hand across his chest. "I think, I'm falling in love with you too"

funny thing is their not falling in love they are in love its admitting it.

Damon just kisses her forehead, forgetting what comes next he only wants what is now...

Bonnie and Damon part in the morning but they promise to met later…

* * *

"He's an undercover cop!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!, Damon Salvatore is a cop"

Jasper tightens his Jaw because he's wormed his way into his life through his daughter. "I'll handle him boss"

"No!, I'll handle him myself"

"He's a cop, I don't think you should deal with this personally"

"This involves my daughter it doesn't get any personal, he will be dealt with " Jasper slapped his palms on his wooden coaster desk.

* * *

5 hours Later…

Bonnie came in and what's on the floor immediately catch her eye.

There was blood on the marble, Damon's blood she imagined as she raced towards her fathers office and upon what she feared the most.

"Daddy" Bonnie stopped in her tracks at the sight of two thugs holding Damon by his arms. He had black eyes and his lips were split…

"Bonnie, get out of here"

Damon winched In pain as he gazed at the beautiful girl who he had grown to care for. . . All was about to be revealed.

"You can't do this to him dad, I'm old enough decide who I want in my life, how did you find out anyways"

"What are you talking about?"

"Damon and I-"

"You son of bitch, My daughter" Japer aims a gun at Damon , although Jasper didn't like to display his business in front of his daughter, he was a ruthless man and Bonnie has known this her whole life.

" No! You can't kill him, daddy please don't kill him" Bonnie shielded Damon with her Body pledging with her father. "Get her out of here" One of the other guards grabs Bonnie picking her up which she struggles and fights to release herself.

"Dad, I swear to God if you kill him ,I will never forgive" Bonnie says firmly and stern.

"HE IS A COP" Jasper yells.

Bonnie Looks down at Damon in bewilderment, shock and anger all play on her cinnamon face but she can't let this news stop her from saving his life. "I love him, I love him" Damon heart breaks for himself and her with her words.

"He's a cop, sweetie"

"I don't care, I love him" Bonnie eyes pled the words she can't say. "I'm begging you"

"Your seventeen you don't know what love is, get her out of here"

"Dad, Please… I love him"

Bonnie screams at the door.

* * *

"What do the cops have on me?"

Damon coughs in pain. "Nothing"

"No not lie to me" Jasper punches Damon in the gut.

"I swear, they have nothing yet" Damon lays there in pain.

"Take him to cellar, let me figure-out what to do with him next"

* * *

Damon is taken to the cellar and Bonnie finds him bloody and bruised. "Was it all a lie, were you just using me to get to my father and don't lie"

Damon swallows hard the larch in his throat is desperate for release. "At first ..but than I got know you and I started to fall for you, I wanted to tell you. So bad"

"Then why didn't you?" the agony on her face kills him.

"Because, I'm a cop and I have a job to do"

Bonnie tightens her fight together. "And, you have to bring down my father"

"Well, my covers blown... its more likely your fathers gonna bring me down" Damon jokes even though he knows his situation is grim.

Bonnie pulls out a key, "I'm gonna help you get away"

"Why?" Damon's face and eyes boast shock. "Because I lo-, I can't let him kill you"

"Bonnie!"

"You have to get away from here?"

"Come with me"Damon takes her hands in his kissing her knuckles.

"I can't, I'm all my father has"

"Bonnie, they are going to come for him"

"He's my father" This brings her to tears.

"I would never ask you to choose Bonnie, but I'm a cop and I have a job to do and they have a job to do with or without me"

"But he is My father" She repeated with a hiss the corners of eyes full of tears. Damon touches her face his eyes also filling with tears. "Go before they come"

"Bonnie!" The soft tone of his voice rips her open.

"Damon ,you have to go" she pushes him towards the door.

"I love you"

Bonnie grabs his hand laying what she feels like will be last kiss they will share on his split trembling lips and then theirs broken air as Damon makes his escape….

falling to her knees, Bonnie pulls her legs up underneath her chin sobbing to herself ,her stomach was in knots as she ached for him….


End file.
